True Love That is Fleeting
by Levita
Summary: Throughout history two lovers meet and then separate. Over and over they are reincarnated. They meet by chance and then are lost to each other. Finally, one last meeting gives them the life they deserve.  KaoruxOC.  CURRENTLY A ONESHOT, MAY CHANGE.


**True Love That is Fleeting**

* * *

_1441_

Ken Hitachiin narrowed his eyes as he spared with his twin brother, Haru. As the two sons of the feudal lord Erisu Hitachiin, they were expected to know the basics of sword fighting. Ken's face was scrunched up in concentration, trying to beat his brother at his own game. However, one misstep, and Haru got the advantage. Quickly, Haru disarmed and overpowered his brother. Ken let out a hiss of pain as he went down.

"Damn it!" Ken growled, punching the dirt in frustration.

Haru shook his head, "This isn't good. You're riding out to battle tomorrow."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ken snapped. He immediately regretted snapping at his brother and softened his tone. "Sorry. I'm just frustrated."

Haru nodded, "You should have been the elder one. Your the more calm and diplomatic one. I'm the fighter. I should be the one riding out into battle."

Ken let out a noncommittal snort, "Should-have, would-have, could-have. It doesn't matter."

"Don't say that!" Haru glared at his brother, "I don't want you to die out there! And neither does Arisu!"

Just at that moment a finely dressed woman walked out to the training grounds, carrying a tray of refreshments.

Ken shot his brother a look, "Speak of the devil."

Haru simply chose to ignore his brother and turned to face the new arrival, "Arisu, you know that you're not allowed to leave the house."

"Since when have I been known to follow customs?" Arisu asked with a grim smile before turning to look at Ken. "How goes your training?"

"Fine, fine," Ken lied. "Don't worry. I'll come back with the finest spoils and bring back a beautiful golden comb for you."

Arisu smiled, "Good. We'll anxiously await for your return."

Ken smiled in return and gently touched her swollen stomach. "How fares the little one?"

"He's kicking healthily," Arisu said with a slight wince.

Noting her condition, Ken quickly ushered her back inside. "I'll come in soon," Ken called after her. Once his wife was gone, Ken turned back to regard his brother, "If anything happens..."

"Nothing will happen," Haru said sternly, "Do not worry."

That night, Ken laid beside his wife, whispering to both her and the baby words of assurance.

"Promise me you'll come back to me," Arisu begged.

"I promise," Ken answered and kissed her lips passionately in response.

The next day, Ken marched out with his band of soldiers.

One week later, a messenger came back. He said that they were victorious in battle, but lost many men. Amongst them was Ken Hitachiin. That night, Arisu died while giving birth to Kyo Hitachiin.

* * *

_1789_

Kazuo wiped sweat from his brows and leaned against the shovel. Beside him, his brother continued to dig the earth. Exhausted, Kazuo walked to a nearby crate and sat down.

"Stop lazing around, brother!" Hayato called out to Kazuo.

In return, Kazuo gave his brother an annoyed wave and took out his water container. Tipping his head back, he took a big swig and gulped down the cool water. After a few more moments of resting, Kazuo returned to his work.

Not an hour later, a carriage arrived near their farm and drove up to the Hitachiin hut. Kazuo and Hayato shared a look and quickly ran up to their house, curious about the new arrivals, who were interrupting their work.

"We are just passing by," the driver of the carriage explained to their mother. "You see, it is such a hot day, and my Lady is not feeling well. In fact, she is meeting her husband-to-be tomorrow, and we are tight on schedule. Please, we only want a drink of water."

"Of course!" their mother said graciously. "Let me go get my boys to help you. Hayato! Kazuo!"

Obediently, the two boys went to their family's well to draw water for the guests. Hayato went to help serve the driver while Kazuo walked over to the carriage with the precious water.

"My Lady," Kazuo said politely, "I have brought you your refreshments."

The curtain that separated her from the outside slowly drew back, and Kazuo nearly let out a gasp when he saw the girl behind it. She was barely sixteen, slightly younger than him. Aside from the fine clothes she was wearing, she did not stand out as a great beauty. Yet, Kazuo could not help but feel the immediate attraction to her, and a sense of recognition.

"Thank you," she said humbly and slowly lifted her hands to accept the cup Kazuo was holding out to her.

Briefly, their hands connected.

The curtain fell back in place and Kazuo lost sight of her.

"That's Lady Ayame," the driver said once Kazuo walked back over to him. "Poor thing is a nervous wreck."

"Who's the fiance?" Kazuo asked, and immediately realized how crude his question was.

"Some military man," the driver answered, "I heard he's twenty years her senior and a brute of a man. Like I said, poor thing."

Once the driver and his charge were refreshed, they went back on their way. And Kazuo never saw Lady Ayame again in that life.

* * *

_1941_

Airi was slowly walking down along the Hawaiian harbor when she heard the roaring of aircraft engines above her head. _Strange. _She looked up and saw a fighter craft flying low in the sky. Briefly her eyes locked with the golden ones of the pilot_. _In the next second, a plane crashed behind her and the pilot with the golden eyes flew strait into a battle ship. Explosions erupted around her.

Her last thoughts were, _What beautiful eyes._

* * *

_2007_

Kaoru Hitachiin let out a bored sigh as he watched the regular proceedings of the Host Club go around him. His gaze fluttered from one host to the next before settling on one boy, or girl, in particular. Haruhi.

His gaze then drifted to his brother, who was intensely staring at the girl. After a moment of examining his brother, Kaoru started to grin evilly. An idea had popped into his head.

"You know, Hikaru, seeing you stare at Haruhi makes me very jealous," Kaoru purred.

The fangirls around then leaned in closer to watch the upcoming display of 'brotherly love'.

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked cluelessly before registering his brother's words. In a slightly more appropriate tone, Hikaru gushed, "Oh Kaoru, do not worry! You are the only one for me!"

Kaoru and Hikaru were so wrapped in the act that they failed to notice that one of their guests was not swooning at the display. Blue eyes gazed at them questioningly while pink lips pulled down in a frown. The girl played with her long black locks while waiting for the twins to finish their act. After waiting a few more minutes, the girl became impatient and rose from her seat.

Noticing the slight disturbance in the atmosphere, the twins quickly broke away from their act and faced the girl.

"Oh?" Hikaru asked, "A new customer?"

Usually, Kaoru would pipe in. However, he found himself tongue-tied. _I know her. _Yet, he did not know how he knew her. He had never seen her in his life. Kaoru felt the growing vines of attraction, but was confused. He had only just met her after all.

The girl looked between the identical twins before focusing her gaze on Kaoru. "Hello," the girl smiled, "I seem to be lost. I stepped in here, hoping for a quiet place to study. But suddenly, that blond boy-," she gestured to Tamaki, "took me over here and made me stay. I'll be leaving now. Sorry to interrupt."

Hikaru put on a fake heartbroken sigh, "You won't join us then?"

The girl turned her gaze back to Kaoru's brother before shaking her head, "Sorry, but time is fleeting." She turned to regard Kaoru, as if in a meaningful manner. "Good-bye."

Kaoru stared after her as she walked out the door. Not a moment later, he was pulled out of his stupor. Saying that he will be back soon, Kaoru bolted out of the room, running after the girl.

"Wait!" Kaoru called just as he saw her nearing the main entrance.

The girl stopped and turned to face him. "Yes?"

"I-I know you," Kaoru stammered as he tried to regain his breath. "W-what is your name?"

The girl raised an eyebrow before answering, "Atsuko. Atsuko Hirumi." A pause. "I know you too."


End file.
